brinkfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Veggienater
Welcome Hi, welcome to Brink Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Veggienater page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, JoePlay (help forum | blog) Hi guy. Thanks for stopping by. The game releases on May 17th in the states. 18:16, March 18, 2011 (UTC) The SSCC Has wiki-wide jurisdiction. We're Federal Editors. 18:14, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Dude, just wanted to say I love your avatar/profile pic/ whatever you call it. Brings back some serious memories. MoronicCinamun 22:55, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :The white border still sticks out like a sore thumb for me =D....-- 00:31, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Where is the pic from anyways??-- 05:11, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Userbox Hey You, I was wondering if you could make me a userbox with the mario world background with the bullet after my name. It would be the mario world in the background with my username (clever1) in red in the middle and then the bullet to the right of my name. I'm not sure what else you would need but you can just message me and if it won't work or you can't figure it out thats ok too. Just let me know. Thanks buddy. Can the mario world picture be the whole background or no? You don't have to put the bullet if it won't work I'm not sure if you can stack pictures...Just let me know and I'll see what else I can come up with but everything looks just like I want but instead of the blue I wanted the whole thing to be the green mario world background 01:29, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Your recent weapon pics Are pretty nice shots, and it's nice to have a view of the weapon from how it appears on the selection screen, but is there anyway you could try to crop out the suggested real-world counterparts that are listed on them? For instance, the Sea Eagle is obviously a nod to the Desert Eagle, but is shown in the pic you added with a Walther model number on it. To avoid confusion it would be best to try to eliminate that altogether. Thanks. 04:32, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, im new but check stuff daily so i saw those pics. Long Rifles Hey Veggienater, please rename "Light Rifles" to "Long Rifles." In a recent interview they were confirmed as Long rifles, not Light Rifles. Sincerely, Lord Viotech Viotech 22:52, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Rollback rights CJ and I have agreed for you to be chosen as one of two users, you and AssassinLegend with rollback rights. Congratulations! Have fun! 125px|link=User:Matt of the wastes 23:24, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Thanks for wanting to help. I think I'll get the hang of it in due time, though; right now I'm just concerned that I might accidentally roll back a good-faith edit, or restore a vandal's edit. :P AssassinLegend 00:24, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Alright, cool. Thanks again. AssassinLegend 00:42, April 22, 2011 (UTC) To do list? Ricey here, I've been sulking around this wiki for a couple of days. Is there a to-do list somewhere? I can't seem to find edits to make here-- 04:01, April 25, 2011 (UTC)leave a message for me on my main user page, not on the UC account's user page : . both y'all 04:19, April 25, 2011 (UTC) VeggieVeg si, i have jumped on teh bandwagon. we should play whenever you get it. (: 01:20, May 12, 2011 (UTC) the short game are you playing hard mode? it has made the game much longer for me. just a thought. 17:20, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :this really is a multiplayer game veggie. i was disappointed while i was playing solo. i know you avoid playing online, but to really get the most out of Brink you'll need to play with others, whether its co-op or versus. 17:34, May 14, 2011 (UTC)